We're In This Together
by Cotaku
Summary: Yuki's pregnant and showing! He feels self-conscious and Haru wants to help! Oneshot. Mpreg.


**A/N: Hi guys! Well, here's a oneshot that wouldn't stop bothering me while I was trying to work on the third chapter of Third Wheel. I figured that if maybe I started working on this, then I'd get around to Third Wheel, too. But I ended up finishing this without working on Third Wheel in between.**

**Anyway, this is my first Mpreg so hopefully it makes sense and everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Poke, poke!"

"Haru! St-Stop that!"

"Poke!"

"Haru!" Yuki lightly slapped the alien's hand away from his stomach as the blush across his face turned to a deeper shade of red.

A giggle escaped from the blonde's mouth. "It's fun, though, Yuki! Try it! Try it!"

The red-head folded his arms across his chest, annoyed and embarrassed. "Maybe I would if _you_ were the pregnant one here. But you're not, so give it a rest."

They weren't sure how it had happened, but through some inexplicable incident, Yuki was pregnant. And at 19 weeks, one could definitely tell from his bulging stomach. It had been decided that the fetus growing inside Yuki's belly was probably the result of the rare relationship between an alien and human. Or as Yuki had initially called it, "freaky alien pregnancy." Since then, the boys had come to terms with what was happening and accepted the responsibility of it all. Or rather, what was left of the responsibility after Keito had enthusiastically informed the two that she "was a parent once before and can do it again."

"Okay, Yuki, the car is ready!" Keito declared from the entry.

"Alright, Grandma! Just let me grab a sweatshirt!"

Today, Keito had the day off from work and cleared the boys' schedules so that they could do some shopping to prepare for the baby. While Yuki was reluctant to go at first, his mind was quickly changed for him when Keito had pulled a noteworthy "grandmothers-should-be-able-to-shop-for-their-great-grandchildren" guilt trip. However, Haru had flat out refused to go, without explanation, since the shopping trip was first mentioned the week before.

Yuki grabbed a red hoodie that had been tossed over a kitchen chair and pulled it over his head. The red-head had insisted on wearing a baggy sweatshirt whenever he went out. Admittedly, they usually made him uncomfortable in the summer sun, but it was a perfect way to hide his growing belly.

Once he had managed to get the hoodie over his stomach, Yuki took a few steps to where Haru was standing and the two placed their arms around each other in a hug as they always did when one was leaving the other. "Are you sure you don't want to come with? I think you'd have fun picking out outfits with Grandma," Yuki offered one last time.

The blonde smiled and shook his head. "I'll go next time." Haru pulled away from the hug so Yuki could see the grin on his face. "You go have a good time with Keito."

Yuki paused, still unsure of why Haru didn't jump at the chance to go out like he usually did. "Alright."

The boys pulled apart from each other before making their way toward the front door, Yuki holding his stomach with both hands while Haru guided the other with his arm around his back for support. As they reached the door, they said their goodbyes and shared one last embrace before Keito took over for Haru and guided Yuki out the door and to the car. Wearing a big smile on his face, Haru stood by the door waving at the car until he could no longer make out its shape.

"Alright. This is my chance."

When he was finally sure that Yuki and Keito were gone for good, he ran inside and straight to the kitchen. What was once a look of joy was now a look of pure determination. He threw open all of the cupboards, grabbed as much food as he could carry, dropped it on the table, and repeated until most of the cupboards had been emptied and food covered the table and floor.

Haru stepped back and took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. He had been planning this for weeks now, but he still wasn't sure of himself. However, he was sure that he had to do something after accidentally listening in on the conversation between Yuki and Keito.

"_You know you don't look that strange."_

"_Strange? Strange? Look at me!" Yuki gestured to his belly, frustrated. "Strange doesn't even begin to describe the way I look!"_

"_The way you look," Keito began, calm as ever, "is beautiful. Just like every other pregnant woman."_

_Tears started to roll down the red-head's cheeks. "But I'm not a pregnant woman! I'm a pregnant boy! It's not beautiful, it's weird!" He wiped away more tears before sighing and taking a seat next to his grandmother. He placed his hands on his stomach and looked at himself. "I just want this stupid belly to go away."_

Since then, Haru had begun to read books and watch TV shows that were supposed to teach him how to help Yuki cope with his pregnancy. And they all said the same thing. "Put yourself in her shoes." At first, the naïve alien happily took the advice from the books and started wearing all of Yuki's shoes. That is, until Yuki noticed some of his shoes missing and scolded Haru after finding them in his room. Confused as to why the books would tell him to do something that would make Yuki angry, Haru decided to ask Keito what he had done wrong and found out the real meaning behind the expression.

"Put myself in Yuki's situation," Haru repeated, remembering what Keito had told him.

Yuki was the most precious thing in the world to the alien. He didn't want Yuki to be sad or feel like he was strange. He wanted to make Yuki feel normal. So there he was, standing before all of the food in the house ready to gorge himself until his stomach was as big as Yuki's. Because if there is more than one strange thing, it isn't as strange anymore, right?

"Well," the alien sat at the table and reached for anything in front of him, "here goes nothing!"

* * *

"Haru! I'm home! Sorry it's so late, but Grandma found a lot of sales!" Yuki yelled out to Haru as he attempted to remove his shoes. "Grandma was called to work in the gardens next door, so it's just us for dinner tonight!"

No response.

"Haru?" The red-head managed to pull his hoodie over his head and left it hanging on a nearby chair in the living room as he made his way to the foot of the stairs. "Are you up there, Haru?"

Silence.

This was odd. Lately, Haru had been adamant about helping Yuki get around the house, especially when he was just arriving home after a busy day.

'_Hmm... Maybe he's taking a nap,_' he thought to himself. '_Then I guess I'll just get started on dinner._'

Yuki thought about what he should make for the two of them as he walked across the living room toward the kitchen, but his thoughts came to an instant halt when he reached the kitchen doorway and saw the blonde alien lying on the table, surrounded by various wrappers and boxes.

"Haru? What are you-" He stopped as he noticed the the empty cupboards above their heads. "You didn't eat all this food did you?"

A pained moan escaped from the alien's lips. "I-I can't fit anymore Yukiii," Haru whined as he rolled onto his side.

The red-head sighed and prepared to scold him, but lost his chance when Haru suddenly shot straight up and ran for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Yuki asked rhetorically as Haru sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." The blonde alien had been apologizing ever since he had finished emptying his stomach contents down the drain.

Another sigh came from the red-head. "It's alright, Haru. It's just... Do you know how much it's going to cost us to buy all that food again?" Yuki really didn't want to know how much it was actually going to end up costing them. Not when he knew that they were probably already in financial trouble with a baby on the way.

"I'm really sorry, Yuki. I left the fridge alone so there would still be food to eat."

Yuki couldn't help but chuckle at Haru's "considerateness." "Well, thank you for that. But I still have to ask. Why did you do something like that?"

The alien froze for a moment but surrendered an answer knowing that he had been caught. "Because I don't want Yuki to feel strange."

A look of confusion appeared on Yuki's face. "Strange?"

"I heard you telling Keito that you feel like you look strange. And that you don't feel beautiful. But I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world! So I read a whole bunch of books that told me to wear your shoes but then you got angry. So Keito told me to put myself in your situation. So I thought if I'd eat a whole lot of food, I'd have a tummy as big as yours and you wouldn't feel strange anymore because we'd both look the same. But my tummy started hurting really bad and I couldn't fit anymore in it."

Yuki could only sit there and stare at Haru. He had no idea how to respond to such a story until he finally burst out laughing. The alien looked up at Yuki, confused as to what sparked his fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Haru!" Yuki apologized between giggles. "It's just that you come up with the weirdest plans for these things!"

"Weird...?" He blinked in confusion as Yuki began to calm down.

"Yeah. Weird." The red-head finally finished laughing enough to respond. "You're the only person who would have ever come up with a plan like that," he explained as his bright grin turned into a soft smile. "But you're also the only person who would have ever executed a plan like that all for the sake of my happiness." He turned to look at Haru with that rare smile. "So thank you, Haru."

Haru paused before protesting, "B-But it didn't work! Yuki's going to feel strange and cry again if my tummy isn't big like his!"

"Yeah, probably." He could only give Haru the truth at this point. "But that's all apart of the whole pregnancy process, Haru. And there's not much we can do to change that. But y'know what? No matter what size your stomach is or what size my stomach is, we're in this together. And that's all I really need to be happy," he finished as he flashed Haru another smile.

Haru couldn't help but smile back before he leaned in close to Yuki's face and pressed his lips against the other's. Yuki closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss as he cupped the side of Haru's face with one hand, his other resting on his stomach. When they finally broke the kiss, Yuki's hand fell from Haru's face as they exchanged loving smiles.

"Well," declared Yuki, "I suppose I should find something to eat." He tried pushing himself off the couch before Haru had stood, taken his hand, and helped him stand up. "Thanks, Haru." He started walking toward the kitchen, Haru following close behind. "Are you hungry at all after emptying your stomach?"

"Yeah! I want red miso soup!" he exclaimed, rambunctious as ever.

Another giggle escaped from Yuki's mouth. "Well, I would make some. But I don't think I can, considering you ate the miso paste."

A frown made its way onto Haru's face as he remembered swallowing the salty substance. "Oh... right."

"Don't worry, Haru." Yuki opened the fridge to look for possible dinner ideas. "I'll find something."

And an hour later, they were enjoying a delicious dinner of take-out sushi.


End file.
